


礼物

by v_tove



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom!Vergil, M/M, Top!Dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_tove/pseuds/v_tove
Summary: 但丁要给他最近心情不好的哥哥送一个礼物，而维吉尔也有礼物送给但丁动物auDV





	礼物

但丁听到了鸟儿振翅的声音，然后一个小小的重量落在他的背上。他没有回头，因为他清楚这是他的朋友。

而且但丁在聚精会神的对付爪子底下的东西，一朵红玫瑰，这是他今天想要送给维吉尔的礼物。

崔西矜持的用喙梳理自己的羽毛，在阳光下抖了抖，每一片羽都在闪耀着光芒。

“崔西，你来的刚好。帮我个忙吧。”但丁从胸膛发出咕哝声。

“什么？帮你给玫瑰丛松土？”

崔西飞起来。从她的角度只能看到但丁扑在一丛玫瑰前，爪子扒拉着泥土。

但丁沉默的摇了摇头，爪子移开，一朵被揉的有些变形的玫瑰露了出来。

“维吉尔最近心情不太好，我想把这个送给他。”但丁又把爪子放回去，那朵玫瑰又不见了，“送之前要先把刺折断，但是我的爪子太大了。”

确实是这样，但是他的消沉可不会是为了这个。崔西看着她的好友，她已经认识但丁好久了，这点小事还是能轻易看出来的。但丁，草原的传奇，英勇无畏的雄狮，现在委屈得像大猫。

“好了，别再蹂躏那朵了。”

崔西飞向花丛，轻巧的用鸟喙折断玫瑰的荆棘叼向但丁，把玫瑰插进他蓬松的鬃毛里。顺便蹭了蹭毛。

“维吉尔结束巡逻了。”崔西望着远方，“我看到他在回家了。”

听了这句话，但丁原来锁在泥土上的视线抬了起来，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“那我也要回去了，我要让维吉尔第一眼就看到我。”

“快去吧。”崔西回应，然而但丁在她反应过来之前就跑掉了。

“这就是已经成家了的雄性吗…”

崔西的记忆中，很久之前但丁是另一个样子，满脸写着我是个有故事的狮子。虽然对所有人都表现得游刃有余又很靠得住，但是又只擅长独处，不管有多少生物被他的气场吸引。就像心灵的一部分丢在了什么地方，偶尔会表现阴郁的一面。失去的那部分没有被时间填补，只是被成熟的但丁藏的更深。维吉尔回来之后，但丁的喜怒哀乐倒是更加朴实了，是因为有了可以撒娇的对象吗…

崔西又理了理自己的羽毛，然后飞回自己的伴侣身边了。

快正午了，太阳在天上炙烤着地面的一切。维吉尔迫切想回到阴凉的地方休息。

维吉尔的视力很好，他一下子就看到窝在树荫下的但丁。但丁期待的看着一个方向，侧脸像噙着笑意，头上还插着一朵小红花。

维吉尔忽然走不动了，他看了眼自己的弟弟又低头看看自己毛绒绒的前爪。

还是再去西南边巡查一次好了。

这不是逃避，这是为了安全。维吉尔告诉自己。但即使是他也知道这样一个事实：肯本不会有生物敢入侵但丁的领地，除了他自己。

他调转方向，向着远离他的家、他的弟弟、他的阴凉的方向迈进。只是在离去前，维吉尔最终还是回头望了一眼。

傍晚了，太阳撒下的余晖让蝴蝶看起来闪闪发光。那只蝴蝶飞落到一只沉睡中的雄狮的鼻尖上，于是狮子打了一个喷嚏醒来了。

但丁伸了一个懒腰又打了一个呵欠，然后才猛然意识到时间居然已经这么晚了。

那不是错过了维吉尔回来？  
但丁懊恼的站起来晃了晃头，于是毛里的玫瑰花也掉了下来。

之前还是在很认真的等待着维吉尔回来的，但是等着等着就睡着了。也许就在睡着的下一会儿，维吉尔就回来了，但是不忍心叫醒自己帅气的弟弟。

但丁小心的叼起了他的礼物。花有点打蔫了，然而此时但丁的心情十分不错。

虽然维吉尔最近总是怪怪的，但好歹也没有离家出走。只要他不离开，一切都还是可以向美好的方向转变。

阿卡姆在枝头上睡觉，树下的吵闹声让他睁开了眼。啊，原来又是斯巴达家的小鬼，还正好是他更加不喜欢的那一个。

他的女儿玛利亚，正在和但丁对话。讨厌的家伙，玛利亚就是受了他的影响不肯认自己的名字，也不怎么肯认父亲了。

所以在但丁向玛利亚询问另一个他不喜欢的斯巴达家小鬼时，阿卡姆在装睡。

“蕾蒂，你下午见过维吉尔没？”

但丁询问他的朋友。

“维吉尔？没有。下午我和崔西在一起。”蕾蒂说，“不过也不用特意找吧。维吉尔不是每天都会回家。”

这样的剧本，最近已经不是第一次发生了。而每次但丁到处找维吉尔的时候，维吉尔都安静的在家里睡觉。

“不，今天我有不一样的预感。”但丁坚持道。

你前天也是这么说的。蕾蒂腹诽。

“好吧。那么至少维吉尔不在东面。”蕾蒂又加了一句，“我可以陪你去找，我的视力很好。”

“不，不需要了。我要自己找到他。”

“好吧，那祝你好运。”蕾蒂抖了抖翅膀，“顺便，你的花挺好看的。浪漫的家伙，嗯？”

“当然。“但丁叼上自己的花走了，”再会了，蕾蒂。”

离开了蕾蒂家，但丁便向南边去了。

夜已经深了。

但丁一直走了好久好久，一直到趴在草地上。他问过了土拨鼠，吃草中的瞪羚（跑的是真快啊），甚至还有一对奇怪的组合——细尾獴和疣猪（两个家伙喊着什么狮子王之类的意义不明的话）。但丁又累又饿又委屈，只能放下咬着的花梗，把脸埋在爪子里。

但丁在地上打滚。好饿啊，好想维吉尔啊。于是整片领地的王者毫无形象的仰躺着扭动，两只爪子还盖在眼睛上。

好香啊，是不是维吉尔带着吃的来找我了。好累啊。

于是但丁在月色下沉入睡眠。

然后他就被拍醒了，毫不温柔的。

毛绒绒的两只爪子交替快速拍打他的脸，没有伸出爪尖，依旧不是什么很好的体验。

“什、什么？维吉尔？别拍了，我醒了，我醒了！”

但丁一跃而起，把维吉尔压在身下。维吉尔从体型上来说，足足比但丁小了两圈。此时维吉尔被但丁密密实实的压着。

即使一开始不清醒，现在但丁也已经全然清醒了。虽然有很多想说的话，但能实实在在触碰到维吉尔，嗅到他的气味的时候就没办法理智的第一时间抱怨了。

维吉尔任由但丁扑在他身上激动的用头蹭他，直到但丁的肚子发出咕噜一声，他推开自己的弟弟，上下审视着。

“维吉尔——”

但丁又想蹭上来撒娇，被维吉尔用爪子抵住。

“回去吧，但丁。”维吉尔转身迈步，“然后我们需要谈谈。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道我还有一个NV坑没填，但这个必须要排在前面


End file.
